The present invention relates in general to a frame structure for a liquid crystal display (LCD) car monitor, and more particularly, to a LCD car monitor frame structure without blocking a driver's rear vision that provides the driver with an unobstructed space between the LCD monitor and the car ceiling while the LCD monitor is being utilized. The unobstructed space is large enough so that the rear vision of the driver will not be blocked while the rear seat passengers watch the LCD monitor. The unobstructed space, thereby, ensures that the driver has a sufficient view for safe driving.
Accompanying the rapid progress of the electrical industry, the LCD technology is well developed today. The LCD monitor has become a popular and commonplace consumer electronic product. The LCD monitor has many applications. The LCD monitor has been utilized in notebook computers, televisions, and automobiles as well. Certainly, many car manufacturers install a LCD into their new cars either as standard equipment or as an added incentive to attract more consumers. There are many different locations in a car's interior that can be used to mount a LCD monitor. As shown in FIG. 1, the front of the car ceiling just above the rearview mirror is frequently chosen by consumers for installation of the LCD monitor. This disposition, nonetheless, distracts a driver from the road condition, and is very likely to cause a serious accident. Consequently, many car manufacturers mount their LCD monitor at the center of the car ceiling, aligned with the chair backs of the front seats, as shown in FIG. 2. The frame structure of the LCD car monitor comprises a roof mount 11 that is fixed to the car ceiling for attaching a LCD monitor 12. The LCD monitor 12 and the roof mount 11 are pivotally connected so that the monitor 12 can be rotated downward from its normal storage position. This downward rotation enables the rear seats passengers to watch the LCD monitor. The LCD monitor 12 is either manually or automatically rotated about 90 to 120 degrees toward a pre-determined position suitable for rear seat passengers to watch it. The LCD monitor can, therefore, only be watched by the rear seat passengers, which remedies the distraction of the driver. However, because the LCD monitor is installed between the rearview mirror and the rear window, the LCD monitor hinders the rear vision of the driver. Since the LCD monitor blocks the rear vision, the driver can only utilize the two outside mirrors, which do not remedy the blind spot at the rear of the car. It is, consequently, very dangerous to use the LCD monitor during travel, even though the driver attempts to focus his attention on the road condition.